wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coastal
Anotherrrr oc because I definitely don’t have enough of those nope nope Appearance: Coastal looks much like an ordinary SandWing, save for the sail being shaped like a wave and a sail of the same shape on his chest. His scales are a beach sand color with hints of yellow. His sail and wing membranes are a desert sand color (slightly more yellow than his scales) and his horns and claws a wet beach sand color (somewhat more brown that his scales.) The edges of his sail and wing membrane fade into a lagoon-blue color, and the largest scales on his neck are slightly larger than normal, as they are actually gills. They do flutter when he is mad like a normal SeaWing, so he normally tries to surpress his emotions. After all, he is 50% SeaWing and 50% SandWing, but has a SandWing appearance. His tail barb is slightly smaller and contains somewhat less effective venom than normal, but can still be dangerous if it enters the bloodstream and the wound isn’t treated with brightsting cactus. His build is surprisingly thinner than a normal SandWing, but his tail is slightly thicker and stronger. There is some loose skin in between his fingers like webbing, and his claws are more hooked. He can last longer than a normal SeaWing without water, but not as long as a normal SandWing. He can still breathe underwater, but his gills aren’t as effective, and he can only breath in areas where the water has enough oxygen. His gills require somewhat more oxygen in the water than normal SeaWings, so when he couldn’t go further or into the water because the water doesn’t have quite enough oxygen, a SeaWing maybe could. Personality: He suppresses most of his emotions, and can be a hard book to read. He isn’t exactly proud of his SeaWing traits, so he often tries to act like a pureblood SandWing to hide his SeaWing side. He has a musical talent, and enjoys playing various instruments, his favorites the drums, trumpet, and trombone. He often feels the need to prove that a hybrid’s actions and leadership can be good, so he consistently pushes to try and be the best, be a good leader, or both. Sometimes, he can be stubborn when tried to be convinced into doing something he doesn’t want to do, even if it is a suggestion to try something new. From his time spent in the scorpion den, he learned how to pickpocket and lie through his teeth without others noticing. He also was an outclaw during the war, as he again wanted to prove that he, despite being a hybrid, can do good. He had joined not long after Thorn took over, and helped care and built shelters for the hungry dragons of the town. Because of this, he developed a need to help aid whoever he is leading, and give second chances to those who seem like they don’t deserve it. However, if they were to break that second chance, he would throw them out from his care and leadership, and would develop a harsh dislike for them, seeing as they did blow their last and only chance that was ever given to them. When around Force, White Pumpkin, and StarSalt, he retains these personality traits, but is also more open to them, as they are all hybrids like him that society cast out. He could be considered the leader of the group, as he often decides where the group were to go or what to do. When the group does get off track of what he wanted to do, he can become annoyed, but they often end up snapping him out of his mood. When he spends time with his best friends, he is at his happiest, and at his most carefree. He would always be there for them, and help them even if it means at his own expense. Wip Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress